Suits and Rings
by artsc
Summary: Chloe tricks Beca into going shopping with her, but Beca's the one with a surprise up her sleeve. T for mild language. Beca/Chloe
1. Chapter 1

Beca and Chloe were hanging out in Beca's dorm after Bellas practice. It was Chloe's last year at Barden, and Beca was planning on early graduation, since she had enough credits for a music degree. Kimmi Jin was out for the night with her Korean Club friends. They were sitting on Beca's bed, watching the end of _Toy Story_.

"Now I get why _Toy Story 3_ was so sad…" Beca said as the film faded out to black. Chloe leaned on Beca's shoulder.

"Just wait until you see the second one. But first, we have to go to the old movie store a few blocks away. There's nothing like watching it on cassette tape." Chloe stood up and stretched her arms out in front of her. Beca grabbed her hands and pulled herself up, too. They walked outside to Chloe's car, but Beca noticed something.

"Chloe, why are you so happy? Jesse's supposed to be the one who's obsessed with movies." She gave Chloe a questioning glance, but was nudged into the car before she could protest.

The ride lasted for more than a couple of blocks. Beca pressed Chloe to find out where they were going, but Chloe was an expert at keeping quiet when she had a plan. They arrived at the local mall and parked outside the department store.

"Um, no, I didn't agree to this. Wow, way to ruin my trust in movies Chloe." Beca spread her arms out as far as the car would allow her to. "In one fell swoop, I can never trust Randy Newman's musical magic again." Chloe sensed her sarcasm, but didn't react.

"We need new clothes. Especially formal clothes, since the end-of-year dance is coming up. And, since you already asked me to go, you're obligated to come shopping with me." Chloe could be so manipulative sometimes, but Beca loved it. As much as she hated shopping, she couldn't help but me amused. Chloe led the way into the store once she prodded Beca out of the car, amid many loud protests. "People are going to think you're my kid at the rate you're going on."

"Well, who could blame me? I hate dresses. And skirts. And high heels. And all that junk." Beca said as Chloe pulled her by the hand towards the door.

"Smell that?" Chloe asked. Beca wrinkled her nose. "That's the smell of females in their natural habitat." This time, Beca gagged a little. After some exaggerated choking gestures, Chloe managed to get Beca into the heart of the store.

"And now, you will be my spectator as I amaze you. Sit, sit." Chloe sat Beca down outside of the fitting room on a stool and bustled around the dress section. She returned later with a pile of bright fabrics ad disappeared behind the fitting room door. After some loud rustling, Chloe reappeared in a dark red dress.

"Very impressive, Chloe. I approve. Now can we please get out of here? These mannequins are creeping me out." Beca begged as she leaned her head against the mirror behind her.

"Just a few more. Then, I have a surprise for you." Chloe dashed behind the door again before Beca could say anything in protest. She popped in and out, showcasing her various choices. After the impromptu fashion show, Chloe drafted Beca to pick out the one to buy.

"Green one. It's the coolest one, clearly." Beca turned the dress awkwardly around in her hands before putting it down on a chair. "Now, let's go and get that movie. You got me excited about a movie, and a sequel! That's amazing, you know." Chloe smirked at Beca's remark before rustling up Beca's hair.

"Silly Beca, you can't expect to go to the dance in jeans and a t-shirt. Not with me in this fantastic dress, at least." Chloe pulled off her headband and grabbed Beca's hand. "Now, I must blindfold you so you don't discover my secret plot." Eventually, Chloe got the headband over Beca's eyes.

Chloe led Beca, now blindfolded, to the second-greatest section in the entire store: the suit section.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tada!" Chloe slipped the headband off of Beca's face. All Beca could do was take in all that was around her.

"How did you know?" Beca glared at Chloe suspiciously.

"Well, all of your button-down shirts, your suit pants, your bad-ass attitude towards anything with estrogen?" Chloe grinned. "Plus, anyone who hates dresses as much as you has _got_ to love suits. It's like a rule, kind of. Oh, and I found your old suit in the back of your closet. It's disgusting now."

But Beca wasn't listening anymore. She wandered to the straight, navy blue, pinstriped suit in the far corner and felt it's fabric and pockets. Chloe followed her closely after realizing she had lost her audience.

"This one's good, but it needs something else. Something, oh, I don't know, dark red?" Beca shrugged, but watched Chloe's expression closely.

"Oh my god. You, of all people, want to match? That's adorable! Wait, wait, wait, I know where to go for this." Chloe started jumping up and down. She ran off and came back with red earrings.

"Chloe, they're great, but this is my expertise. Follow me to the wonderful world of ties." Beca reached for Chloe's hand, but Chloe was already doubled over in laughter. "Hey, seriously, what is this?"

"I don't know, you're just too perfect." Chloe stopped to breathe between laughs. "You are just too damn adorable."

Without another word, Beca bend over pressed her lips to the red hair below her. She grabbed the suit, matching pants, and a plain white button-down shirt off of the rack.

"Come on, I know the perfect one to get." Beca confidently led the way through the men's section and stopped at the ties. She picked up a dark red one from the table in front of her. She looked towards Chloe, turned around, and feverously tied the tie.

"Now's your turn to sit and enjoy, Chloe." Beca said as she found the neared fitting room. She emerged in the shirt, suit, pants, and expertly tied tie.

"Wait a minute. You hate shopping." Chloe said, trying to peek under the door.

"Yeah, but ties beat everything. Trust me on this one." Beca laughed as she finished buttoning up the suit jacket. She spread her arms out for Chloe to get a good look at her.

"Beca, I've said this before, and I'll say it again. You are the sexiest woman alive. And that tie is perfect for you." Chloe shook her head as she talked. Beca gently pushed her into the fitting room and tossed the red dress over the door for Chloe.

"Just get dressed, and we'll show off a little." Beca teased. She found a cashier and paid for their clothes while Chloe changed. Luckily, she brought along her backpack, so they could shove their old clothes in.

Chloe stepped out in her new dress and stood next to Beca in front of the mirror. They both took in the image of them together, and Chloe tiled Beca's head towards hers. She leaned forward, into Beca's arms, but was surprised when Beca slid down on one knee. She slipped her hand into the inside pocket of her suit and pulled out a small red box.

"Chloe Beale, I've ever trusted anyone to take me shopping before, and no one has ever let me buy a tie with them. I guess these tings just happen with that one person." Beca opened the box, revealing a simple ring. "Promise me this won't be the last time we buy dresses and suits together. Marry me?" Chloe looked down at the younger girl at her feet and smiled. Now, whenever she was asked how she was proposed to, she could say Beca took her shopping.

"Of course I will. But only if I get to pick out your tie for the wedding."


	3. Chapter 3

_Due to the great response, I'm continuing the story. Thanks so much to all of the people who've read and reviewed so far. I think this story could go for a while, so wish me luck!_

* * *

Beca sat in her dorm room, waiting for Chloe to finally come out of the bathroom. She had disappeared into there an hour ago to get ready. But now it was eight o'clock. It was time for the dance, and everyone else was ready.

"Come on, you can't possibly take this long, I mean, you already picked out the dress." Beca groaned loud enough for Chloe to hear over the commotion she was making. After another few minutes, the door swung open.

Chloe was standing in front of the mirror with a loose tie dangling from her fingers.

"How on earth do you tie this thing?" Chloe asked, shooting Beca a sly smile. Chloe had borrowed her dad's tie to surprise Beca, but she clearly wasn't capable of tying the knot. With a superior air, Beca stood behind her and draped the tie around her neck. Beca lightly kissed the side of Chloe's neck, and then grabbed the two ends of the tie.

"First, you cross the fat end over the skinny end, then cross it over again, see?" Beca wrapped the tie expertly around itself. "Then, you bring the fat end up through the neck, and tuck it into the loop and pull." She tugged the end of the tie just enough, so that it was fitted perfectly. With another kiss, she turned Chloe towards her to examine her work.

"Wait, your tie looks different from mine. What kind of knot is that?" Chloe asked, looking at Beca's tie. The knot was the same, but more even.

"Do you know how hard it is to tie a tie on someone else, from behind, while trying to seduce them?" Beca replied with a chuckle. She adjusted the neck of the tie, and held out an arm to Chloe. "Shall we go now, Miss Beale?"

Chloe grinned widely. With all of the excitement of the past week, she was glad for any excuse to dance pressed up against her fiancé.

"Let the fun begin." They walked out of the dorm, arms linked together. Together, they attracted many stares, but neither of them noticed. They only cared about getting to the dance and sharing the news with the only people that mattered.

When they entered to the gigantic gymnasium, an ensemble of bright lights and loud music attacked their senses. With a screech, Fat Amy barged out of the crowd and embraced the couple.

"Well, what took you two so long? A little delay in the, um, tie department?" Fat Amy welcomed them. She was about to ask Beca what was up with the ties, but was interrupted by Chloe.

"Look, we have to tell you guys something. Gather everyone and meet us out here in a few minutes." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her away from an incoming crowd of people. Without warning, the crowd expanded pressing the two against the wall.

"This isn't what I thought celebrating an engagement would be like." Beca said, almost shouting to be heard over the music.

"Let's get out of this, well, whatever this is." Chloe slid her body along the wall towards the door.

A burst of fresh, cold air greeted them when they finally escaped. The other Bellas, gathered by Fat Amy, were waiting expectantly for Chloe and Beca to explain themselves.

"Okay, aca-bitches, you have some explaining to do here. First, you two look fantastic, but what's with the ties? Second, why are we standing here?" Aubrey immediately questioned, looking pointedly at Beca. Without missing a beat, Chloe piped in.

"Hey, don't do this today, please? We have some great news for you." Chloe regained her excited demeanor.

"Well, it's not exactly great for them, because, well, it's us." Beca reminded Chloe before any of the other Bellas got confused. Together, Beca and Chloe nodded at each other and Chloe stuck out her hand. The ring reflected the blue and green lights from the party. Everyone gasped, knowing exactly what it meant.

"Details. Now." Aubrey demanded, with support from the others. It took a minute to recount everything Aubrey wanted to hear, but once Beca and Chloe finished their story, the rest of the group was in awe.

"So that explains those." Fat Amy said, pointing to the ties with her thumb. "Maybe we can replace the scarves with ties, Aubrey. How does that sound?" She joked, starting to show signs of drunkenness.

They all walked into the party together, with Beca and Chloe hand in hand in the middle of the group. Amid the loud cheers and music, Jesse was watching from a corner without a date.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Beca woke up to find the rest of the Bellas scattered on her dorm room floor. She rolled over in her bed to find Chloe next to her, still sleeping. Her red hair was spread out on the pillow. Chloe's dress was half unzipped, and she was clutching a blanket.

"Hey bitches, what's going on?" Fat Amy groaned as she woke up. Beca quickly gestured to her, letting her know that the others were still sleeping. Together, they woke up each girl and sent them to their respective dorms.

"No need to wake up Chloe just yet. Kimmi Jin is used to her being here." Beca said as Fat Amy grabbed her shoes.

"Okay, well you two have fun!" Fat Amy joked, winking in Chloe's direction. Beca couldn't help but laugh at Fat Amy's teasing. "See you guys sometime later."

"Come on, be quiet." Beca whispered as she prodded Fat Amy out of her dorm. "Give us some peace. Oh, and here." She tossed a bottle of aspirin to her friend. "You were drunk as a sailor last night. You're going to need this."

After the door shut, Beca carefully lay back down on her bed next to Chloe. She wrapped an arm around her and waited for her to wake up. She watched as Chloe breathed peacefully next to her. The silence of the room started to bother Beca, though. She reached over to her laptop and played one of her mixes quietly.

The music drifted through the air calmly. The window opposite the door let in the morning sunlight. Everything was gentle and quiet, even Chloe's stirring in her sleep.

"Hey Chloe, time to get up." Beca whispered in Chloe's ear. Chloe's eyes opened, and she blinked a few times. She turned to see Beca watching her.

"When we're married, we'll wake up like this every day." Chloe whispered back. She kissed Beca quickly and sat up and stretched. "When did everyone leave?"

"A few minutes ago. Anyways, today's Saturday and we've got nothing to do. What's the plan?" Beca asked excitedly. She watched as Chloe stood up and looked at her laptop, which she just noticed was playing music.

"Well, I guess we should start planning. And we need to tell our parents, and we need to pick a date. Plus all of the other stuff that needs to get done." Chloe responded as she searched the dorm room for a pad of paper and a pen. When she found what she needed, she sat at Beca's desk. "So, first we should tell parents." She wrote down what she said before, and continued writing out what needed to get done. Beca watched over her shoulder.

"I'm glad one of us is organized about this." Beca said, looking around at her desk and bed. Papers and wires were scattered on the desk, and the foot of her bed was piled with old clothes. "Yeah, maybe I'll just be the one who makes sure to show up at the ceremony on time." She scratched her head and leaned her arms on the back of the chair.

"How about we do the first thing right now. We call our parents, we meet them for coffee, and we tell them. No fuss, just saying what needs to be said. Maybe they can even give us some pointers for planning?" Chloe said as she picked up her phone and dialed her parent's number. She gave Beca a warning glance and motioned towards her phone. With a sigh, Beca called her dad and stepmom.

After the meeting time and place were set, Beca and Chloe prepared for the day. Chloe had some spare clothes in Beca's dorm room, since she stayed over often, so she didn't need to go back to her dorm.

"Okay, important question." Beca said as she buttoned up her shirt. "Tie or no tie?" She held up a black tie next to her dark blue shirt.

"I say go for it. They better get used to it if they're going to come to the wedding." Chloe said. She was wearing jeans and a teal t-shirt. They finished up quickly after noticing the time.

They made their way over to the coffee shop across the street from campus. The many windows let in plenty of natural light. The U-shaped eating area wrapped around the counter, which housed an assortment of CDs, pastries, and napkin dispensers. The two sets of parents were talking at the counter. Beca and Chloe pulled three tables together and called their respective parents over to sit with them.

"Thanks so much for coming, guys." Chloe said. She was met with confusing glances from the two sets of parents. They knew Chloe and Beca were going out, but other than that, they weren't involved in the details. In fact, they almost never got together for holidays or vacations.

Chloe's chair was close to Beca's. Beca wrapped her arm around her girlfriend casually and leaned back in her chair.

"Well, we have some news." Beca smiled at her dad's face. His eyes were wide open, and his hands were clasped tightly together on the table. He had always hated suspense of any kind, and was still getting used to Beca and Chloe's relationship. Dr. Mitchell was a fairly traditional man, but was open to new things. He just needed time.

"We're getting married." Both Beca and Chloe said at the same time. Chloe placed her head Beca's, and Beca tightened her grip on Chloe's shoulders. Dr. Mitchell slowly stood up from his chair.

"Thank you for letting us know." His voice shook just slightly. He shook Mr. Beale's hand and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Don't worry about him. He'll lighten up." Beca's stepmom reassured. Beca just stared at the door her father just walked through.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks so much for the great reviews! Here's some angsty Beca, so next chapter will probably have more planning or a Bellas party. Maybe both? Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"Beca, you okay?" Chloe whispered in her ear. Beca nodded slowly and turned her attention back to the matter at hand. Chloe placed her hand on Beca's knee. "We were thinking of maybe having the wedding in late July, since we'll both be graduating this year." Earlier in the car, they had discussed their preferred dates. They were ready to have it as soon as possible, because they had been going out for two years now. Beca was graduating early with the credit she earned from her internship at the radio station.

"That sounds fantastic, honey." Chloe's mom said. Chloe's parents had been supportive from the start.

"I should probably go, I'm so sorry, Beca." Beca's stepmom apologized and hurried out, following Dr. Mitchell.

"I wish I could say I don't care anymore." Beca whispered to herself. Chloe squeezed Beca's kneecap. Beca focused back on Chloe's parents. "Is there a day you would prefer, or a day that you know won't work?"

"Really any day would work. We'll be sure to be there, no matter what." Chloe's dad said. His reassuring voice nearly brought Beca to tears.

"You guys have been more like parents to me in two years than my dad has been in over 18 years." Beca quickly regretted not thinking before she spoke. She tried recovering without crying. "How about the twenty-second? Just throwing out a day here." Everyone at the table laughed. The nearly empty coffee shop provided the perfect place to laugh and come together. The barista brought over some coffee for them, and they all enjoyed talking and planning as a family.

When the time came for Beca and Chloe to leave, hugs were shared and tears were forgotten.

"Congratulations. We're so proud of both of you." Chloe's mom said, placing a hand on each girl's shoulder. Both Beca and Chloe smiled and then headed off to their car.

As soon as Chloe was settled into the car, Beca let out an unidentifiable groan, mixed with pain and anger.

"That fucking asshole of a dad I have. He's just so, I don't know, hard headed. If he doesn't have enough class to show up at our wedding, I'll shove it up his ass for him." Beca yelled with her head in her hands. Chloe rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"You know, maybe you got some of that stubbornness from him. He has his walls built up, just like you. Give it time. It'll be a cold day in hell when he gets away with treating you like that." Chloe continued massaging Beca's back. When Beca's breathing slowed, she lifted her head out of her hands and turned on the car radio.

"Grab a hat and scarf, Chloe. He's always been like this." Beca sighed, finally letting her tears fall. With nothing else to say, Chloe pulled out of the parking lot and drove them back to campus, where they promised to figure out some other technicalities for the wedding. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Chloe started asking some questions.

"So, I'm going to take a wild guess here and say you'll be the groom." Chloe could see Beca playing with her tie out of the corner of he eye. "So that means you get to pick a best man, and don't forget groomsmen." Beca groaned at Chloe's statement. She always hated decisions that didn't involve music or Chloe.

"I guess I'll pick Jesse, if he's okay with it. I mean, our breakup wasn't too harsh. If not, then Benji." Beca said as she began to make a mental list of possible people. "Let me guess your picks for maid of honor and bridesmaids. You'll pick Aubrey as maid of honor and Lily, Fat Amy, and an obscure childhood friend that you're secretly in contact with as bridesmaids. And Fat Amy will give the toast, because she's just that kind of person. I mean, even if we don't give her a toast, she'll make one anyways."

"Impressive." Chloe replied. "Close, very close. No obscure friend, but good try there. Other than that, you're spot on. So, who are you choosing? I know Jesse and Benji, but is there anyone else?" Chloe didn't know of anyone else Beca would pick, but she was almost positive it would be a Trebelmaker.

"Probably Donald. He's a cool guy, plus Lily has a thing for him." Beca said. Chloe gave herself a mental thumbs-up. "So, July twenty-second, with Aubrey, Fat Amy, Lily, Jesse, Benji, and Donald. Plus, whoever else we invite."

"The rest of the Bellas, the other Trebelmakers, and family. Maybe old friends, or some other miscellaneous people." Chloe was already thinking of who she would invite and who Beca would probably invite. "Oh, and do we need a planner for all of this?"

"I think you've got it covered." Beca said, smiling with genuine excitement for the first time since proposing. She happily fiddled with her tie, tying and untying the knot.


	6. Chapter 6

The lights were dimmed just enough so that the glow from old holiday lights provided a party atmosphere. Chloe and Aubrey's dorm had been transformed. A table was set up with chips, dip, drinks, and a cake. Bellas and Trebelmakers were all sitting in folding chairs that were scattered around the room. They were all singing in perfect harmonies to the songs being played through Donald's iPod. Beca and Chloe sat on Chloe's bed, each with a plate of chips and cake when Donald called for everyone's attention.

"Hey, hey, everybody. Time for the moment we've all been waiting for." He pulled two chairs from the middle of the room and sat them next to each other in front of Aubrey's bed. "Now, Beca and Chloe will announce their picks for," Donald drummed on his knees, "Maid of Honor, bridesmaids, Best Man, and groomsmen!" Donald stepped back and sat next to Lily. Beca and Chloe took their cue and sat in the chairs Donald set up for them.

"Okay guys, first, thanks so much for putting on this, well, bachelor and bachelorette and not really bachelor party. Whatever it is, we're so happy." Chloe said. The room fell silent. All eyes were now focused on Chloe. "Without further ado, my bridesmaids will be" She drew out the last word, enjoying the tension in the room, "Lily and Fat Amy!"

The two girls shot up from their seats and ran up to hug Chloe. Fat Amy did most of the hugging, almost completely covering both girls in her grip. Lily was speechless, as usual.

"Come on, let's get this moving." Jesse shouted from the back of the room. As much as he liked movies, he was never a chick-flick fan. Beca smiled at him, but quickly looked away when their eyes met.

"Okay, then." Chloe continued. "My maid of honor will be, shockingly, Aubrey!" Everyone clapped as Aubrey stood up to hug Chloe.

"I'm so proud of you, Chlo." Aubrey whispered in Chloe's ear as they embraced. The commotion calmed down after she sat back down. Now, everyone was watching Beca. They figured she would be picking the best man and groomsmen, but the elephant in the room was Jesse, sulking in the back.

"Alright nerds, let's do this quick so we can eat more of that cake. My groomsmen will be," She looked around at the entire room, just realizing how many people were there to celebrate. She saw how many people were supportive and willing. But still, she knew that her dad was sitting in his office across campus, wondering what he did wrong. Beca snapped out of her daze before anyone noticed her hesitation. "Donald and Benji!" The two Trebelmakers leaped out of their chairs, pumping their fists in the air.

"Thank you so much, Beca. I mean, I just-" Benji could barely get any words out. His face flushed bright red. "I just have never really been, um, picked for anything." He slowly pulled out a bouquet of red and white roses from inside of his blazer.

"Thanks, dude. But, how did you, I mean," Beca stammered, both confused and impressed.

"I've been waiting for about two years to have a chance to do that trick. They're plastic." Benji quickly sat back down. Donald nodded at Beca in appreciation of his appointment, and motioned at her to continue with her choice.

"My best man has really been the best man ever. He stood by me when things got rough, and he stands by me know, even though it's hard for him." Beca said. Everyone in the room knew who she was talking about. "Before I say who it is, I just want to thank him for all he's done. So, now that I've bored you all to death with a movie-type speech, I will gladly ask-" Beca looked to where Jesse had been sitting just a minute ago. In his place was an empty chair. "Jesse?"

The room was quiet. Everyone was looking around them, wondering where Jesse went. Beca walked across the room to the chair and found a note taped to the seat. Before anyone could see, she ripped off the paper and shoved it into her pocket.

"I guess he had to be somewhere. Too bad." Beca was holding back tears. "Someone, please do something so I'm not awkwardly in the middle of this." She walked briskly over to Chloe and grasped her hand.

"Got it. Let's party, bitches!" Fat Amy pumped her fist in the air and turned up the music. "A party ain't a party until serious shit gets broken!" She kicked over an empty wastebasket.

"Amy, no more drinks, okay?" Aubrey said, always the mother of the group. Amy reluctantly handed over her plastic cup. Aubrey was about to walk away when Amy pulled a flask out of her pocket and dumped it into her mouth with a grin.

Donald and Lily were getting conspicuously close, Cynthia Rose and Stacie were making suspicious sounds from a closet, and Benji was pulling handkerchiefs out of every possible fold in his clothes. Beca and Chloe, though, were whispering together in a corner.

"Let's just get through tonight, okay? I can't promise what will happen tomorrow, but tonight is supposed to be a fun night. Come on, let's dance." Chloe pressed her forehead against the top of Beca's head. In that moment, the two of them were oblivious to the room around them.

Beca slowly wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, taking the lead. They swayed together in the corner, their eyes locked. Chloe bent her head down and caught Beca's lips with hers.

After a minute, Beca pulled away. She leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder and closed her eyes. They stayed like that, entwined in each other's arms, ignoring the commotion around them.

Everyone in the party eventually saw the couple. The talking and singing quieted, leaving only the music to fill the silence. Every pair of eyes was watching Beca and Chloe in their moment, in their own world.

It was Lily who started clapping, followed by Donald, then Fat Amy, who started cheering. The whole group joined in, finally catching the attention of Beca and Chloe.

The two girls awkwardly parted, keeping their hands together. Beca's face turned red, but Chloe was smiling.

"You know, if you're this embarrassed to kiss me know, imagine how red you'll be during the wedding." Chloe whispered into Beca's ear. They laughed at the increasingly awkward situation and kissed again.

Donald reflexively started beat boxing a relaxed, slow beat. Aubrey, Fat Amy, and Cynthia Rose joined in the song, singing _Rhyme and Reason_. Once the melody got going, everyone else joined in with harmonies and Beca's trademark layering.

The next morning, Beca searched her pockets for the paper that Jesse left. She was still at Aubrey and Chloe's dorm, next to Chloe in bed. She tried not to wake Chloe up as she opened the crumpled paper.

_Beca,_

_ I knew you would pick me as your "best man." Classic movie move. But I just can't do it right now. I get that you're happy, but I'm just not. You were going to be my movie girl, but I guess that just didn't happen._

_ I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I dragged you into my stupid movie. I don't know if this helps or not, but I figured out my movie girl. It'll work out for the best, I promise. Wish me luck on my movie. I'm sure yours will end well._

_-Jesse_

Beca shut her eyes and tossed the paper to the floor. She let her head fall back onto the pillow. Chloe rolled over in her sleep and closed the gap between her and Beca. Neither of them noticed Aubrey check her phone and quietly slip out the door.

* * *

_In case anyone wants to know, Rhyme and Reason is by Adam Pascal, on his album, Model Prisoner. Very good song._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! I was alerted to a small issue in the story and fixed it. Thanks to cburton1995 for letting me know. Next chapter will be the party, some annoying Dr. Mitchell, and maybe the girl Jesse was talking about?_

* * *

The dorm remained quiet and undisturbed for another few hours before Chloe finally woke up. She slowly sat up in bed, noticing just how close she was to Beca. She didn't want to leave the warmth of her bed.

"Hey." Beca whispered, startling Chloe. "Ready to plan this thing?" Chloe looked up at Beca's face. In the morning light, she was glowing. Chloe nodded silently, then rested her head on Beca's shoulder.

"In a little bit. Is Aubrey still here?" Chloe asked, scanning the room.

"No, I think she left a little while ago." Beca replied, settling deeper into the blankets. "Which means we have this place all to ourselves, and we can do anything we want." With a quick smile, Beca threw the covers off of her and Chloe and sat up, pulling Chloe with her.

"What a tease you can be sometimes." Chloe muttered before wrapping her arms around Beca. Their lips met as they embraced. Before they could go any further, Beca pulled away.

"We should really plan this thing. July will be here before you know it." Beca warned. Considering it was already the middle of June, she was right.

School had ended for them a few days ago. They were still in the process of packing up to leave, but they still had about a week before they had to leave, since the seniors and other graduates got out earlier than the others.

Beca and Chloe busied themselves as they got ready for the day. Chloe found a notebook and some pencils, while Beca started to compile everyone who they wanted to invite.

"Okay, so the Bellas, the Trebles, and family. Any obscure friends yet?" Beca asked, winking at Chloe.

"Still no. I think it should be small, you know? We don't need too much." Chloe said to Beca and to herself. "Maybe we can have a kind of informal party after, at that café a few miles away." She continued muttering to herself and jotted down notes. Beca tried to see what she was writing, but every time, Chloe hid the paper and playfully pushed Beca away. "This is my territory. You can make some mixes that we can play. But this part, this is my reign."

_July 22, 2013_

The small room was decorated with purple and blue flowers and ribbons. Chloe had arranged every piece herself, leaving nothing out of place. Folding chairs were set up in rows facing the wall opposite the door. A simple white carpet separated two sections of chairs and led up to a small platform and a podium.

Beca stood proudly on one side of the platform and watched the door. Her suit, the same one she bought with Chloe, stood out against the white and cream walls. She was wearing a blue tie, as decided by Chloe the previous night.

The Bellas and Treblemakers filled one section of the seats, while family occupied the rest. Aubrey stood to one side of the platform. Donald and Benji stood on the other side, while Fat Amy and Lily stood next to Aubrey. Instead of an organ, the Bellas and Trebles sitting down were singing the wedding march.

Everyone noticed, but no one mentioned that Jesse was missing from his spot. They all knew it would happen.

Chloe stood just outside of the door with her dad. After a quick hug, they entered the room. Her white dress was detailed with purple. When she walked in, she heard quiet gasps and whispers, all amazed at how well the dress had turned out.

With a stoic face, Dr. Mitchell waited in front of Beca. He grasped Mr. Beale's hand, and then sat down without a word.

"We have here today two people, Rebecca Mitchell and Chloe Beale, who wish to be joined in holy matrimony." The minister said once everyone had taken their places. "There comes a time in every person's life when they find that person who they have searched for. When these two find each other, they bring together two parts of the same whole, two opposing forces joining into one. It is said that we are drawn to those who are different from us. We want our own weaknesses to be the strengths of another, so that when we join together, we can be stronger. But are we all that different from one another? Do we not all want to find love and companionship? I do not have the answer. I do not expect these questions to ever be answered. The only part that matters is that these two have found each other, and they will create a new life of love and strength together." He concluded his speech and turned to each girl. "Now, do you, Rebecca Mitchell, take Chloe Beale as your partner in life, for eternity, and forever?"

"I do."

"And do you, Chloe Beale, take Rebecca Mitchell as your partner in life, for eternity, and forever?"

"I do."

They slipped simple golden rings onto each other's fingers and locked eyes. More was known in that moment than could ever have been said out loud.

"Congratulations, Beca and Chloe Mitchell. We wish you well in your lives together." The minister concluded, and stepped back from his podium. Everyone seated applauded, and Lily and Donald started beat boxing _Titanium_.

"Mrs. Chloe Mitchell. That sounds pretty nice, doesn't it?" Beca whispered in Chloe's ear as they hugged. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Chloe said. Over Beca's shoulder, she saw Aubrey texting in a corner. "Check that out." She said, turning around so that Beca could see instead of her.

"Well, looks like Aubrey's got something going on." Beca replied, remembering the note Jesse had left. She whispered to herself more than to Chloe, "I wonder if that was what he meant. No, that would be too un-Aubrey." Still, Beca mulled over the idea in her head. Although she didn't know anything yet, she still felt somehow betrayed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello! This is the last real chapter. Sorry, it's short. The next one will be a sort of epilogue. Thanks for all the great reviews and all the support!_

* * *

The CD Beca had dropped off that morning was pumping through the speakers of the small café. Donald was trying to keep Lily away from the punch bowl, which the staff had surrounded with candles. Fat Amy and Aubrey were mingling and meeting Chloe and Beca's families. When Beca and Chloe walked in with their arms linked, everyone turned to them and cheered.

"Way to go, Chlo!" Aubrey shouted quickly before checking her phone. Chloe, still frazzled by the scene she caused back at the ceremony, just waved in appreciation.

"You caught a nice one, Beca." Benji patted Beca on the back. He pulled a wrapped box out of his suit pocket and handed it to her. "It's not much, but I thought you would like it. It's every Bellas performance from the year you guys won." With a smile, he walked away.

Beca put the gift in her pocket and turned to face Chloe. The song playing turned slow and relaxed before it finally faded out to the next track.

"Listen to this one." Beca said, pulling Chloe to the middle of the café. All of the tables had been pushed to the walls, forming a makeshift dance floor. As they arranged themselves into a position to dance, the beat of the song came on. After a few seconds, Chloe's face lit up.

"You did not. No, Beca, you're _amazing_!" Chloe squealed. Beca smiled proudly and listened to her mix.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining._

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying._

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day._

All of the Bellas turned to watch Beca and Chloe for the next verse they all knew was coming.

_I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me,_

_Thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be,_

_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream._

"I knew this had to be on our wedding soundtrack." Beca said, turning Chloe in a quick circle. "You'll never guess where I got the vocals." She added with a smile.

"So that's why all the Bellas were so conveniently occupied when I needed help planning." Chloe replied. She grinned at how well Beca had organized her part of the celebration.

"Well, I guess I just wanted these mixes to be perfect." Beca smiled as she talked. Chloe rested her chin on Beca's shoulder as they slowly danced. The other Bellas and Treblemakers were jumping around and partying, leaving just enough room for Beca and Chloe.

The next day, Beca and Chloe found a letter in the pile of gifts. Without hesitating, Beca tore it open. The heading read: _From Aubrey and Jesse_.

"I knew it." Beca whispered to herself.

_Beca and Chloe,_

_We figured it would be better to say this after the wedding. We realized how much we fit with each other a little while after you two started dating. I (Jesse) was still hurting from everything that happened, and Aubrey was still getting over leaving the Bellas. Anyways, thanks for bringing us together._

_-Jesse and Aubrey_

_P.S. We haven't told anyone yet, but you'll be seeing a wedding invitation soon!_

"Well then." Chloe said in amazement. "And all this time, we had no idea." She turned to Beca, who was still staring at the letter.

"This is fantastic." Beca stammered. She grinned, and turning to Chloe, tossed the letter to the floor. "It means we're all in a good place. No one has to worry about jealousy or whatever the fuck was going on before." She pulled Chloe into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad this worked out so well." Chloe said as they pulled apart. "To be completely honest, Aubrey has had a huge toner for Jesse ever since he auditioned." She smiled when she saw Beca bring her hand to her mouth.

"That explains why she tried to keep me away from him." Beca said through her hand. "Well, at least now I know why she was so pissed at me all of my freshman year."

"Now we just need to figure out your dad." Chloe reminded Beca. Neither of them wanted to press the issue further, so neither of them did.


	9. Epilogue

_Again, thank you all so much for keeping up with this story. This is a short epilogue, so enjoy!_

* * *

_Two Months Later_

"_This is the Mitchell household. Please leave a message at the tone._" The familiar recording sounded through Beca's phone. She waited for the beep, terrified about what she was going to say.

"Hey, dad, it's Beca. I just wanted t let you know that Chloe and I are heading to Los Angeles today. Well, you already knew that. Just thought I would remind you." Beca stumbled over her words. The pounding in her chest intensified, making it hard for her to speak. "Anyways, thanks for everything, I guess. I know we haven't talked since the wedding, but I wanted you to know this. If you want us to ever come back to town, I insist that you have to apologize to the both of us." There was a click on the other end.

"Hello? Beca?" Dr. Mitchell said.

"Oh, great, dad. Of course you pick up _now_." Beca groaned. Now, she would have to explain everything all over again.

"Yeah, thanks Becs. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened. About everything. I've been thinking a lot since the, uh, 'stepmonster' left." He paused. "Oh, by the way, she left me about a week after your wedding."

Beca didn't know what to say. She couldn't hate her dad after what she just heard.

"Anyways," Dr. Mitchell continued, "I know you're leaving today, and I wanted to make sure you weren't severing ties." He stopped and waited for Beca to respond. A few seconds went by in silence.

"Dad?" Beca asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" He prepared for the worst.

"Thanks." Beca said quietly. "Thank you so much. I'll be sure to visit soon."

When Beca hung up the phone, she turned to see Chloe watching her. She gave her a thumbs up, signaling her to the good news. Beca put the phone on speaker so that Chloe could join in.

"Hey Dr. Mitchell!" Chloe called from across the room. She walked over to Beca and leaned into the phone. "I heard the good news. We'll keep you updated from L.A. Don't worry, I'll keep Beca out of trouble." Chloe winked at Beca, who was rolling her eyes.

They all said their goodbyes and Beca and Chloe sat in their quiet apartment. Their bags were packed, and they were all ready to go to the airport. Beca looked Chloe in the eyes and grabbed her hands. They faced each other like that until Beca pulled Chloe into a kiss.

"I'm so glad you tricked me into going shopping with you." Beca said when they separated. A pale white wedding invitation sat on the table off to the side. Chloe picked it up and held it in front of Beca.

"I get to pick your tie for this one, too."


End file.
